


La fin du chemin

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), IronShield - Freeform, M/M, Marathon Faradien, Nightmarish vision, One Shot, Stony - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Age Of Ultron] Tony constate avec effroi et terreur que les Avengers sont tous tombés au combat. Les corps de ses coéquipiers gisent sur le sol, inanimés, et Tony est embarqué dans son pire cauchemar. [Léger Stony] /Marathon Faradien - Day 39/</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fin du chemin

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 39/
> 
> Tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de Stony ^-^'

L'atmosphère était étouffante d'angoisse. Les Chitauris revenaient ! Et Tony se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, seul. Ses équipiers...

Il se figea. Ses équipiers, qu'il avait cherché du regard, étaient étendus sur le sol, les uns à côté des autres. Morts.

Le cœur de Tony, qui s'était accéléré sous l'angoisse de la nouvelle invasion, eut un dernier sursaut... et ce fut comme s'il s'était arrêté. Non, non, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être morts, ils ne _pouvaient_ pas être tous morts...

Il s'approcha d'un pas lourd du corps de Steve. En voyant le Captain aussi raide et pâle et défait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il tomba à genoux aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, et un sanglot le secoua alors qu'il posait sa main sur le cou de Steve, tentant de percevoir un pouls – un espoir, un minuscule espoir subsistait en lui.

\- Tu aurais... pu nous sauver... Tony, fit rudement Steve dans un dernier sursaut.

Ses yeux bleus s'éteignirent, la main qui avait agrippé le bras de Tony retomba mollement. C'était la fin de Captain America.

Tony Stark se laissa lourdement tomber sur le corps de Steve, et commença à pleurer. Des sanglots déchirants dans l'obscurité – ceux d'un homme pris dans son propre cauchemar.

Puis, en un instant, tout fut fini. Les corps des Avengers disparurent, et Tony se retrouva de nouveau debout face au squelette du monstre des Chitauris... comme si rien ne s'était passé – rien ne s'était passé, comprit-il, c'était juste une illusion.

Et pourtant, malgré cette pensée qui aurait dû être réconfortante, Tony sentait toujours l'étau de la peur se refermer sur son cœur. Les Avengers ne mourront pas ! Iron Man ferait tout en son pouvoir pour leur éviter la fin funeste qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est pas très joyeux, mais c'est ce qui m'est venu alors que je regardais une nouvelle fois « Age Of Ultron ».


End file.
